


Various Miracufluff

by Noble_Nook



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-06-23 08:34:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 13,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15602466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Nook/pseuds/Noble_Nook
Summary: A general collection of fluffy requests/drabbles/stuff I've written for Miraculous Ladybug! Each chapter is a different story (unless otherwise stated) and features whichever character/pairing is used in the title!





	1. Thank You, My Twilight (Ladynoir)

Chat Noir rubbed his eyes after he arrived with all of his usual grace to the meeting spot he and Ladybug had chosen to start their nightly patrols from, a rooftop with nothing less than a gorgeous view of the lit-up Eiffel Tower and the general skyline of Paris itself, but he wasn’t sure if it was because he felt somewhat tired, or because of what he saw upon sticking his superhero landing. 

“What’s, uh...What’s going on?” He asked, cocking his head at the sight before him.

His partner was sat comfortably down, her legs dangling off the side of the building, while beside her was a slender thermos and a nearly shimmering, white box with a large, black bow with green trim adorning the lid.

“Oh, hey Chat.” Ladybug was as nonchalant and calm as ever. “About time you showed up, you lazy cat.” She smiled and invited him over with a nod of her head.

“ _Meow_ -ch, accusing me of being lazy just because I-” His somewhat tired sounding voice was suddenly broken by a deep, prolonged yawn that he attempted to talk through until it was mostly unintelligible mumbling.

“Been a long day, huh, kitty cat?” She scooted over some and tapped her hand lightly on the rooftop so as it designate him a place.

“You...could say that, yeah.” Chat wiped his eye and eagerly joined her. “But the long days are worth it when _you’re_ at the end of them, m’lady.”

Ladybug shook her head and retrieved the bottle she’d brought with her, spinning the top open and pouring a vaguely steaming drink into it before offering it over to her partner.

“Hot chocolate.” She delightfully informed while not letting much of the impact of his flattering remark show. “Well, probably more like,  _warm_ chocolate now, but you get the idea.”

He took a small, testing sip from the lid and wiped the remnants from his upper lip with a smirk. “Mm, bugaboo, you shouldn’t have.”

“Probably not, since you took so long getting here, but-”

“Had I know my lady was  _feline_  so eager to see me-”

“But” She continued her thought as if he hadn’t said anything and hadn’t started purring. “Who says I can’t treat my favorite kitten every once in a while?”

“My, I’m your  _favorite_  kitten, now?” The ears on his head playfully flicked up.

A spandex covered palm pressed lightly on his head, as if she were petting him. “Eh, you’re at least in the top 3, anyway.”

He smiled a weary, loving smile, leaning into her touch for just a moment while he finished his drink.

“Well, normally I’d love little more to be within your grasp, m’lady” Chat placed the lid down and started to rise to his feet. “But I do believe we’ve a job to get to.”

Ladybug barely moved, other than to screw the lid back on her thermos, as if she’d lost herself in a thought, until her voice softly reemerged from between her lips.

“Say, Chaton” She sounded almost shy for a moment. “I’ve been thinking about it, and…”

“And?” He picked up on her trailed off sentence out of habit, a curious look befalling his face while he sat back down.

His partner took a slight, comfortable grab around his wrist, urging his arm downward until her hand covered the back of his.

“Do you think the city would mind if we...took the night off?”

Chat visibly tried to process what was happening, between her question, and the fact that they were now basically holding hands.

“Erm, well, I suppose it has been a while since our last vacation, so…” He tried to keep his tone smooth, even if his voice nearly cracked. “I don’t think it would, no.”

Ladybug’s lips curved back into a warm, affectionate smile, one which easily raised his heart rate by a few beats per minute.

“Good.” She eventually replied. “I was...kinda hoping that you’d say that.”

“Any particular reason why, Bugaboo?” This time his words came out a bit more suave.

“I, uh, I guess I just…” His partner glanced over to him, only for her eyes to drop not long after their eyes had met.

“I’ve noticed how tired you’ve been the last few days, and I’ve been...kinda worn out, too, so…”

She was right, of course, maybe more right than she’d ever know, as it had been something of a long week for the two superheroes, both in and out of costume, in the bakery and on the runways of Paris.

“So you wanted to…” Chat truly did try to keep from feeling flustered, hoping the words would simply fall from his mouth even as she placed her soft gaze on him again. “Just, er, relax for the evening?”

“Something like that” Her usual confidence seemed to be returning now that her path was set, showing in the form of warm, happy giggles. “Yeah.”

“Ah, so _that’s_ why you brought hot cocoa.” He formed a Cheshire grin and leaned his forehead towards her. “But, might I ask, what’s with the box?”

Ladybug gave him an equal smirk, as if he’d walked into a trap she’d laid in hope of catching him in it. “I’m glad you asked.” Her nearly smug voice matched the look on her face.

Chat only swallowed, wondering what she was retrieving from the seemingly gift wrapped box that could possibly shift her mood from a nervous, uncertain one to a bolder, more certain one so fast.

“It’s been kinda cold out lately, and I, uh, know this one girl-” She stopped herself and cleared her throat for some reason he wasn’t privy to. “And I decided to...commission her to make this.”

With that, his partner turned back towards him and unfurled a cotton blanket that matched the color scheme of his outfit, meaning that it was mostly black with a thick, shimmering green trailing along the edges of the fabric.

Chat’s eyes shot open and a blush emanated from beneath his mask that soon spread across either of his cheeks.

“Bugaboo…” He muttered under his breath after running his hands along the material and raising it closer to his eyes, starting to wonder if his mostly cheese diet had finally gotten to him.

She’d grown a smile that looked equal parts pleased and relieved.

“I know it’s not much, but I wanted you to-”

He didn’t give her the chance to finish the thought.

“It’s  _purr_ fect!” Chat lovingly punned, now sort of rubbing his face on the gift and purring just a bit louder than he was before. “I love it so much!”

“Wait, hold on.” She slowly pulled the fabric back into her sole possession and moved as close to him as she could, their legs pressing together while she tossed the blanket up and covered the both of them under it.

“Much better, don’t you think?” Ladybug lovingly chuckled, nuzzling up to his side with a grin on her face.

He found himself with a melting heart, ultimately deciding that if this was how he was to die, then he’d have it no other way.

“I actually have an idea of my own.” Her partner confidently spoke up and brought her attentions towards his face with a slow hand trailing along her chin.

“ _Uh-oh_.” She teased and lowered her forehead to his. “That’s  _never_ a good sign.”

“I dunno, you might like this one.”

“It doesn’t involve you  _pretending_  to marry me again, does it? Because there’s no Akuma this time.”

“Well, had I had time to prepare my vows-”

Ladybug rolled her eyes and gently grabbed the bell that hung from his neck to pull him a little further forward.

“Just _kiss me_  already, you silly cat.”

Not one to disobey such a direct order, Chat Noir gladly closed what little distance remained between their lips and, at first, softly pecked at her, the both of them breaking out into quiet giggles and stifled moans while peeking out from the edges of their eyelids at one another.

After a few, more playful moments, the kiss deepened and grew longer, with Ladybug more openly and affectionately sinking into him with his clawed fingertips finding their way around to her back, briefly rubbing on it through her suit until the two came up for air.

Chat breathed slowly through his nose and fixed some of the blanket the two were under so that it came to rest more comfortably at their necks.

“Thank you, Bugaboo.” He affectionately muttered, fluttering his eyes at hers and nuzzling as up against her as he could.

Ladybug ran a few fingers through his hair, her fingertips dancing along the leather ears on the top of his head before petting down the backside and onto his neck, only to then slowly repeat the motion in reverse.

“Like I said, I have to treat my kitten sometimes.” She smiled, the opposite hand taking a gentle hold on the tip of his chin.

“Is that your way of saying you wanna take more days off together? Because-”

“Emphasis on  _sometimes_.”

He playfully whined and ran a few fingers of his own along her jawline.

“Otherwise” She pet through his blonde locks again to the sound of intensified, affectionate purrs. “I’d risk spoiling you rotten, and we can’t have that, now can we?”

“I suppose that’s fair.” Chat replied, admiring the way his partner shined in the light of both the city below and the moon above with love in his eyes. “But, do you think you can just  _spoil_ me, without the rotten part?”

Ladybug scoffed and briefly shook her head with a warm smile to match his own spread across her face. 

“Y’know what, Chaton?”

The ears on his head pricked up again as she closed the distance again until their lips were but an inch or so apart, the bell on his neck subtly ringing as a result of how close she was.

“I think I  _can_  do that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the first of what I hope to be many fluffier, SFW fics and such! I hope it's as cute as it all looks in my head lmao, but yeah, with any luck this'll be updating just as frequently as my other stuff before too long!


	2. Sleepy Head (Ladrien)

Ladybug came to with a groan in her throat and her face full of pillow, the events of the previous night having clearly taken their toll given how long it took her body to catch up with her slowly conscious mind.

Though, when she tried to think back on the last twelve or so hours, it was something of a blur, little more than a patchwork of half remembered memories and experiences.

She figured she’d seen a movie, both because she recalled having to sit still for nearly two hours, and because her eyes had peeled open enough to make out a movie ticket on the nightstand beside the bed.

The next thing she could uncover was that she must have had dinner somewhere, as her thoughts became flooded with fancy interiors, well crafted plates, and mood lighting that was certainly intended for a more romantic evening than anything else.

Why did she feel as if she’d been there for hours? Something about the setting that painted itself in her mind told her that she’d sat at the table long after dessert had been served, making small talk with someone that had varied between awkward and flirtatious.

“I hope you don’t mind” She could hear a voice in her head replaying something from the night before. “But I kinda...rented out the whole place, so we had some privacy for once. I dunno about you, but I think I need a vacation from signing autographs”

His tone was...calming, something that soothed her enough that she briefly considered never leaving the bed she was still splayed out in. She remembered the shape of his mouth more than anything, though the quiet giggle he added near the end of his sentence stuck out, too.

“Oh, of course I don’t mind.” Her own voice chimed in shortly after to play along with his. “My hands are a bit tired, too.”

The chain of memories led from there into a full course meal, one which she happily enjoyed while sitting across from her blonde haired date, then they…

They left.

At some point, they left the establishment, and made their way somewhere, on foot at that, no yo-yos or limos to speak of.

Ladybug let out a tired, groggy groan and stirred in the bed some, gradually coming back to full consciousness as she struggled to remember what she’d gotten into next, let alone who she’d gotten into it with.

The light shining in the room was far too bright to be that of a light bulb, meaning that either she ended up sleeping on her balcony, or-

She stopped herself and looked down at the mattress, gradually processing that the pillows she had so dreamily rested her head upon weren’t, in fact, hers.

Neither were the sheets.

Or the blanket.

Ladybug sat up in a huff after the realization set in, her eyes darting around the room until they told her what she needed to know. This wasn’t her house, this wasn’t her bed, and even the clothes on her body weren’t her own.

This was  _Adrien Agreste’s_  house. These were _Adrien Agreste’s_ clothes.

She looked down to find herself adorned in a black shirt with a few, colorful stripes running across the chest, while her legs were somewhat covered with what appeared to be a pair of red and gold boxer shorts that had large, printed “G”s running around the waist band.

It started coming back to her once she saw her typical, red and black outfit strewn out along the back of the couch on the opposite side of the room.

They’d made it back to his place, despite a few fans noticing them on their walk from the restaurant to the mansion, and spent the night...talking? They had somehow managed to talk for _hours_.

Though, as she recalled, it wasn’t so much talking as it was nervous, happy chuckling with smirks and stares to match the light, warm mood that set in as soon as they made it to his bedroom. Such was the case on most of their date nights.

“Hey, uh,  _darling_?” She heard her own voice in a smooth, wildly flirtatious voice and braced herself as if she hadn’t been the one to say it. “Do you mind if I...stay the night with you?”

Thankfully, for as near death as she felt, the wide smile and doe-eyed look that had befallen Adrien’s face in the moments after she asked, and before he came in for the tightest hug she’d ever gotten, kept her from fainting right there and then.

As for how she ended up in his old clothes, she could more easily remember him digging them out from a dresser, or...maybe a box? It wasn’t too clear to her, but whatever he pulled them out of had a plethora of Ladybug-related stickers on it.

“You can, uh, change in the bathroom, and stuff.” He had shyly said, forking over the semi-outfit with a blush across his cheeks.

She felt as if she grinned in that moment, though whatever look had curved on her lips had paled in comparison to what came out of it in reply.

“Oh, I can change here, if you want.”

Why, why, why, oh  _why_  was that the best thing she could think of? She slapped the top of her head a few times in the present as if she could change the past by doing so.

Alas, the effort was in vain, and the memory continued with her instinctively slamming the bathroom door in his face and doubling over on his sink in embarrassment.

Shaking her head to skip ahead, the next thing that came to mind was her crawling into his bed and cuddling. Finally, something that couldn’t have possibly gone wrong.

“So, handsome, are you a big spoon, or a little one?”

She could only hope that she was just remembering wrong and that didn’t come out of her mouth, even if it wouldn’t have surprised her at this point.

Regardless, the two drifted off to sleep not long after, the sensation of his fingers in her hair and his legs intertwined with hers brought a much needed sense of relief to the otherwise flustered Ladybug’s mind.

Now, here she was, alone in his bedroom, wearing his old clothes and her mask.

Wait,  _alone_?

This was a question that, thankfully for her, didn’t involve remembering anything from the night prior, as it was answered as soon as she noticed the smell in the air. It was something sweet, like cinnamon, with what could only have been the scent of frying bacon accompanying it.

He was making breakfast for her.

Her heart could have simply melted, while her mind briefly wondered if there really was nothing Adrien Agreste could do.

“ ** _Yeowch!_** ”

His loud yelp along with a clattering of something falling over broke her lovey-dovey moment and brought her to full awareness, finally convincing her to leave the bed she otherwise had little intention of leaving.

It was a short walk through the empty, quiet halls of the Agreste mansion, something to be expected when the house is only usually occupied by one, these days anyway. She’d been doing her best to make it two, but duty always ends up calling.

For the time being, though, she intended on enjoying her morning, though it was likely more of an afternoon at this point given how late she seemed to sleep in, to the fullest extent with her boyfriend.

_Her_  boyfriend, who, as she rounded the final corner and entered the kitchen, was adorned with a soft, bright white robe and what appeared to be _actual_  egg on his face.

His mishap seemed to have been knocking the bowl over entirely onto the floor, but how he managed to get the substance on his head was something she’d probably never know.

Otherwise, save for the mess he was dressed with and how he clearly avoided using a few fingers, you wouldn’t necessarily know anything had happened. He had continued cooking whatever was left after the disaster with a vigorous hum in his throat, which in this case was four pieces of toast and a few strips of bacon, just as she’d suspected.

So involved he was in this effort, he hadn’t even noticed her in the room until he reached for a spatula that happened to be on the counter next to her.

“H-Hey, Bugaboo” Adrien spoke as smoothly as someone with French toast mixture all over his face could. “Good, um, good morning.”

Ladybug tried as hard as she could to stop from laughing at the sight with no avail, eventually breaking out into a fit of snickering even while she closed the gap between them.

“Good morning yourself, handsome boy.” She still had a few giggles in her throat. “You, heh, need a hand?”

“Actually, this is totally under control.” Something dripped off his chin and onto the floor while he smiled a toothy, unconvincing grin.

Her head shook subtly while she wiped a bit of it off his lips with a few fingertips. “Right, this is definitely what “under control” looks like.”

“Yeah, uh, yeah, no I was just…” His voice trailed off while he peered into her blue-ball eyes, getting lost in them as he had many times over the last twelve hours.

“I was...trying to make you breakfast in bed, but my hand slipped on the bowl and it all kinda...splashed out, so…”

His honesty made her blush and her heart flutter a little, she couldn’t believe she wasn’t still dreaming. At least, she hoped she wasn’t.

“It’s okay,  _darling_.” Ladybug wasn’t sure who the word flustered more. “I, um, heh, I mean, I really appreciate the...effort, but you don’t have to keep going like, er, _this_.” Her eyes gestured at the mess that coated him from the end of his chin to the tip of his nose.

She flicked the knobs of the stove until both flames went out with one hand while the other coasted along the waist of his robe.

Adrien lowly sighed and put the spatula back down, both of his arms sliding easily over her shoulders and down her back.

“What, are you saying I don’t look good in this?” He smiled as wide as his cheeks would go.

“You look good in anything, handsome.” She spoke under her breath after stepping up to him. “Er, what I mean is-”

“Is that I should...  _probably_  get this stuff off my face, huh?” Adrien nuzzled his thankfully dry forehead down to hers.

The heroine narrowed her eyes and found a few fingers trailing under his chin. “Yeah, we should go shower.” She warmly spoke without a second thought.

“ _We_?” Adrien quickly questioned, trying no to sound too...eager for such a proposal.

Ladybug’s eyes went wide and her movements froze while her mind worked out what had came out of her mouth.

“I-I meant you,  _you_ should shower. Alone. You should go shower alone by yourself.” She muttered quickly, her thoughts flowing out with little interruption no matter how much she tried to stop herself. “Unless, you want me to join you? I could wash your back, or I could stay out! I could leave, I could-”

Thankfully for her, the train that was running in her head became derailed when his lips placed themselves onto hers, kissing her softly and slowly so as to get as little of the mixture that coated parts of his face onto hers. 

The comfort and warmth of his steady, passionate embrace made her feel as if she hadn’t left his bed after all.

“You don’t have to go.” His voice was heavy and his heart thumped in his chest a few times. “Ah, I mean, until you want to go, that is, heh.”

She thought on her reply carefully this time, sounding every word out in her head until her confidence solidified, for the time being anyway.

“And if I...Don’t want to go?” Ladybug warmly murmured, wiping a bit of milky egg that had dripped onto her off with a finger. “If I want to just...stay with you, all day?”

“In that case, Bugaboo-” Adrien brushed her hair behind her ears and pecked on her lips again with a smirk curving in the corner of his lips as if he’d taken some of her courage for himself.

“My bed is all yours.”


	3. One More Crash (Adrino Week Day 1)

“You sure you don’t mind?” Adrien’s voice was still tired from one of the longest weeks he’d ever had and his body lightly ached from the various poses he had to strike during it. “It is pretty late, I could just get a cab.”

He could hear Nino playfully scoff over the phone. “When have I _ever_ minded?”

Adrien rubbed the bridge of his nose. “I know, but I don’t think I’ve gotten in this late before, so I understand if-”

“Adrien.” Nino’s voice cut his worried rambling off. “I do not mind picking you up. I will _never_ mind picking you up. Why do you think I’m up so late?”

“Because you love me?” Adrien muttered into the phone with a warm smile befalling his face

Nino chuckled. “Exactly.” The sound of a car door shutting could be heard through the speaker. “Now sit tight, I’ll be there as fast as I can.”

“See you then.”

\-----------------------------------------------

Nino shook his head when he pulled up to the airport roughly thirty minutes later, greeted by the sight of a jet-lagged Adrien curled up with a few of his bags on a bench and nearly unconscious, his body only springing to life once the car came to a stop and his driver-slash-boyfriend hopped out.

“You know you can sleep on the plane, right?” He teased on approach. “Like, you don’t _have_ to watch the in-flight movie.”

Adrien lowly giggled. “But it’s always _so_ good.” He slid onto his feet and collected his backpack.

“Yeah, I’m sure the greatest hits from the 70’s are real captivating.” Nino smirked and picked up the remaining item, a charcoal colored briefcase. “Anyway, how was the trip?”

“Exhausting.”

“I mean, other than that.”

Adrien’s took a yawn-filled breath. “You might have to give me a day or two.” He slipped a strap over his back and dropped his right hand down to take hold of Nino’s left.

“Four countries in six days did seem a bit rough.” Nino gently wrapped his fingers around Adrien’s palm and tilted his head some, a grin sliding into the corner of his lips. “But hey, you’re home now.”

Adrien caught himself staring into Nino’s amber eyes, a sense of warm relief washing over him while the two stepped back towards his car.

“Yeah.” He dreamily sighed.

“Well” Nino’s quiet laughter broke the moment. “I guess you’re not home _yet_.” He popped the trunk open and put the case inside. “Speaking of, you hungry? We can stop somewhere if you want.”

“Hm, I’m not starving, but I guess I could eat.” Adrien thought aloud on his way into the passenger seat. “How about you?”

“I’m fine” Nino pulled open the driver’s side door and climbed in simultaneously with his boyfriend. “But I know you too well, Agreste.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you probably haven’t eaten in two days, at least.”

Adrien nervously chuckled. “I...Had a water...On the plane...Yesterday…” He clicked his seat belt into place.

Nino sighed and strapped himself in. “Tell you what, how about we just stop somewhere and get, uh…”

“Chicken nuggets?”

" _Chicken nuggets._ " Nino’s eyes rolled. “ _At 3am_ _._ ”

“What?” Adrien put his hand in the middle of the console. “You asked if I was hungry.”

“You are helpless, Agreste.” Nino started the car and then slipped his palm to the top of Adrien’s hand and gently squeezed it.

“Yeah, that’s why I have you.” Adrien leaned over and planted a peck on Nino’s cheek.

Nino dropped his head back to the headrest of his seat. “Alright, let’s go try and find you somewhere selling chicken nuggets in the dead of the night.” He chuckled and cocked his head slightly. “On one condition.”

“What’s that?”

“That tomorrow-” Nino gave a kiss of his own to Adrien’s forehead. “You stay in bed and let me make you the best breakfast you’ve ever had.”

Adrien played as if he had to deliberate on such an offer for a moment, humming from his throat until a thumb brushed the tip of his nose.

“It’s a deal.”

\-----------------------------------------------

“I can’t believe I’m saying this” Adrien started muttering once he stepped through their apartment door and finished a bite. “But this is the best food I’ve had all week.”

Nino stepped in behind him and set his briefcase down beside the door. “It’s probably the _only_ food you’ve had all week.” He replied on his way to the key hook that was mounted to the kitchen wall.

“Hey, I’m not _that_ bad at eating.” Adrien turned to face him, shrugging his backpack off and onto their lone, faux-leather chair in the process.

Nino merely stared back at him, eyes slightly narrowed and a hand on his hip.

“What? At least three of the shows were catered, I totally did eat!”

“Name one thing you ate.”

“Uh…” Adrien knew it was probably bad that he had to seriously think about it. “Well, they had these cute mini-sandwiches at the first place, and...I remember, there was this really good pizza at the last stop that I really liked.”

Nino could tell when he was lying, by this point, and after giving his tired, mostly honest expression a good look over, deemed him to be telling the truth.

“Like, the crust was fluffy and-”

“Alright, I believe you.” Nino snickered and kicked off his shoes and took a sip from the tea they’d shared on the ride home. “I am still totally making you breakfast, though.”

Adrien yawned and finished his meal. “I think it’ll be more like dinner by the time I get up.”

“Dinner it is, then.” Nino took the empty box from his boyfriend and dropped it into the trash can before removing his hat and closing most of the gap between them.

“You know...You don’t have to cook for me tomorrow.” Adrien snaked a hand down towards and around his. “I mean, I appreciate it, but...You’re probably pretty tired too, huh?”

“Adrien, we’ve been doing this how long now?” Nino held Adrien’s opposite hand. “Taking care of you, it...It’s never an issue.”

Adrien sighed lowly. “I just...Feel like you do too much for me, sometimes, and I don’t wanna be a-”

Nino halted his worries with a brief, affectionate peck on his lips and comfortably pressed their foreheads together. “You are _not_ a bother, Adrien Agreste. You are _never_ a bother.” His grasp slipped to Adrien’s hips. “Staying up late for you is the least I can do.”

“I…” Between Nino’s loving smile and warm, flickering gaze, Adrien was at a genuine loss for words. “Thank you.” Was the most his heart could muster.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Nino laced his arms around his lower back and squeezed him tightly. “You are more than enough.”

Maybe it was because of how tired he was, or how much he’d found himself sitting alone in the middle of the night missing his best friend, but Adrien felt a couple tears roll down his cheek all the same.

“Now.” Nino stood back upright and slipped away from him after making sure he could stand. “I think someone needs to go to bed.”

Adrien had to clear his throat and swiftly wiped his eyes. “Yeah, well, I could say the same about you.” He removed his shoes.and tossed his black and green shirt towards their washing machine.

“Hey, I never said I wasn’t tired.” Nino simply let his shirt fall to the floor on his way over to the mattress in the middle of the room. “I just know that you’re way more tired than me.” He stretched his arms out wide and then climbed under the covers.

Adrien’s face glowed with happiness as he took a moment to watch his boyfriend get comfortable, his heart fluttering in his chest until he took a swallow and decided to join him by walking over and flopping onto the bed.

“I think I'm gonna try and make sure none of my flights get delayed from now on.” Adrien pulled some of the blanket over himself and got comfortable while Nino flicked off the lamp that had been illuminating the room.

"Good luck with that." Nino pulled the edge of their blanket up over their shoulders and took his glasses off, leaving them on the nightstand before turning back over.

The two simply stared at one another for a moment, the loving glint in either of their eyes still visible even though they were only somewhat lit up by the glow of a few street lights that seeped in through the blinds that covered their window.

“Er...I know you said I don’t have to, but...Thank you.” Adrien moved over and snuggled up close to Nino’s chest, their legs becoming gently intertwined beneath the covers. “I...I don’t know what I’d do without you.”

“Heh.” Nino brushed a few fingertips through the edges of his hair and kissed Adrien’s lips again before planting another peck on his forehead. “Me neither.”

They took to cuddling in silence for a few minutes, the only sound in the room being that of the subtle purring in Adrien’s throat that only got louder the longer Nino pet the back of his head.

“Mhm-” As much as he didn’t want to pass out on his boyfriend, Adrien felt himself dozing before too long. “I love you.” He muttered in his increasingly unconscious state.

Nino carefully caressed his head and let a few fingers continue to play in his hair, a gentle tingle spreading on his body due to the repeated, heated breaths that were being laced against his chest.

“I love you, too.”


	4. Invent It All Again (Adrino Week Day 2)

Adrien tied the string of his apron tightly and planted a hand on either hip with an unsure, yet determined smirk in the corner of his lips as he studied the table he’d filled with various ingredients and tools for the last half hour.

“Alright.” He muttered to himself, eyes darting from the egg carton to the bag of flour to a stack of pans. “How hard can it be?”

“Knowing you” His half-conscious Kwami stuck his head out of the apron pocket he’d been sleeping in. “It’s probably gonna be pretty hard.”

“Hey, I’m a good enough cook.” Adrien pouted. “I can...Totally figure this out, this time.”

“You said that last year.”

“And I made...Something edible.”

Plagg lowly laughed. “You mean those doorstops were edible?”

“Well, maybe it was just the edges, but-” Adrien scrunched up his face. “I know I can do it, this time. I watched a video last night and everything!”

“Are you stuck on repeat or something?” Plagg’s chuckling didn’t stop Adrien from collecting a mixing bowl. “Cause I coulda sworn you said that last year, too.”

“Yeah, well, just you wait” Adrien pulled a few eggs out and cracked one on the edge of the table. “Because this is gonna be my best cake yet.”

“That’s a pretty low bar, kid.” Plagg smugly hummed. “Don’t you know someone who like, does this for a living anyway?”

Adrien deposited another egg and reached for the bag of sugar. “Yes, but one: she’s probably not awake at 4am.” He cracked the shell and tossed it into the trash. “And two, I have to be the one who makes it. It’s gotta be special, Plagg.”

The Kwami scoffed. “Kid, anything you do for him is gonna be special. It don’t matter if you make a mess in the kitchen or buy something from the store, it’s  _you_  he appreciates.”

Adrien felt himself lightly blush but shook the feeling off. “I know that, but...I wanna make him something nice.”

Plagg shrugged. “I’m just sayin’.”

“I…” Adrien’s mind slipped into deeper consideration, the words setting in just as he broke his final egg. “Er, well, I already kinda started, and I don’t want to waste any of this, so…”

“So make him breakfast, you’re good at that.”

“At 4am? He’s not usually up until like, 6.”

“Hey, that’s your fault.” Plagg stretched out in his pocket-turned-bed. “I know I didn’t wake us up at this awful hour.”

Adrien looked over the table again until he felt himself sigh. “Maybe I can...Put the eggs in the fridge, and…” He thought aloud, tapping a few fingers against his chin. “Yeah, that’ll work. That’s a good idea, Plagg.”

The Kwami smirked up at him. “Anytime, kiddo.” Plagg let out a prolonged, overdramatic yawn. “Anyway, I don’t get paid enough to be up this early, hope we still have a house when I wake back up.”

Adrien stepped over towards the counter and pulled a container out of the drawer to pour the cracked eggs into.

“Night, Plagg.”

———————————————–

Nino stretched out in his otherwise empty bed, the lack of warmth reminding him exactly what day it was, as if Adrien would ever let him forget.

It had become something of a tradition since they’d moved in together for Adrien to sneak off in the middle of the night to try and do something, typically try to bake a cake, for his birthday, though each time ended up being a spectacular, vanilla-icing covered mess.

But that was never a problem, not to Nino anyway, as he truly believed that it was the thought that counted. Plus, he’d usually get to clean his boyfriend up and snuggle with him in the living room afterwards, so that was a definitely bonus.

This time, however, something was off.

“Huh.” He sat up in the bed for a moment, briefly wondering if he’d just slipped into a dream.

While there was a chance that was the case, the distinct lack of anything burning or any fire alarms going off in the house eventually pulled him off the mattress and into his blue and red robe.

There were a few possibilities that ran through Nino’s mind on his way out of the bedroom and down the stairs.

One was that Adrien simply ran out and bought a cake for a change, though he didn’t know of any bakeries that would be open at 6:30 in the morning.

The second option was that Adrien had simply passed out on the couch, either before getting his hands dirty, or before he’d managed to turn the oven on.

Nino fastened the fabric belt loosely around his waist and considered that maybe, just maybe, Adrien had finally been successful and was sitting down at the table with candles burning and a smile on his flour-coated face.

None of these would prove to be the case, however, as he’d figure out as soon as he rounded the corner and caught a whiff of sizzling, perfectly cooked bacon.

“Morning!” Adrien called from the kitchen, not turning his attentions away from the pan for even a moment. “Give me just a second.”

Nino covered a yawn while the table came into view, a plate stacked with pancakes and some eggs being the centerpiece of an otherwise nicely decorated space.

“What’s, uh...Going on?” Nino mumbled and stepped up behind his boyfriend.

Adrien flicked the heat off and turned to tonged the strips of bacon onto the plate. “It’s your birthday is what’s going on.” He turned back and pecked on Nino’s cheek.

“Yeah, but…” It seemed to be taking a while to process.

“I know, it’s not a cake.” Adrien playfully smiled. “But, hey, it’s something, right?” He pulled a chair out and offered it to Nino.

“It’s...Not burnt, that’s for sure.” Nino lowly chuckled and took his seat while Adrien washed his hands.

“Yeah, Plagg kinda...Talked me out of it, this year.” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck one his hands were dry. “So I figured I’d try something else.”

Nino looked over the admittedly ridiculous stack of pancakes for a moment, then over the much more reasonable amount of scrambled eggs and bacon.

“I...don’t know what to say.” There was a twinge of red along his upper lip that was soon covered by a subtle grin that formed once he looked back to Adrien.

"You don't have to say anything at all." Adrien stepped over and gently kissed on Nino's lips.

Nino felt his heart flutter in his chest to the same rhythm it always did when Adrien kissed him, and his eyes were slow to reopen as if to savior the sweet sensation that had been so affectionately laced onto his mouth.

"Er, well, if I could say  _something_ " He eventually managed to chuckled himself back to reality. "Honestly...There are a _lot_ of pancakes here for just one person."

"And who said you were eating alone?" Adrien giggled while he retrieved a plate of his own before sitting down at the table. “I can’t let the birthday boy sit by himself, now can I?”

Nino lightly rolled his eyes and slid his plate over for Adrien to take as much as he wanted, sharing a smile with him before digging in for a few moments.

He might not have been the best baker, but if there was something Adrien was good at cooking, it was pancakes. Part of Nino wondered why he ever bothered with making a cake, that's how good they were.

Regardless, for as appreciative as he was of Adrien's...attempts, this breakfast was leagues and bounds ahead of any of them. Though, as he sat his fork down, Nino felt as if something was missing.

"Y'know" He muttered after finishing his latest bite, a noticeable grin curling in the corner of his lips as he looked over at his boyfriend. "I guess I am... _Kinda_  disappointed. 

“Hm? How so?” Adrien leaned in with his own, unflinching smirk.

Nino playfully snickered. “I don’t get to clean the frosting off of you this year.”

"Oh?" Adrien’s eyes narrowed, an idea quickly forming in his mind that set him onto his feet.

"I didn't mean you had to-" Nino stifled a giggle, watching Adrien go to the fridge, pull out a piping bag and aim it at his face, unable to finish his thought before Adrien squeezed the frosting at himself.

“There.” Adrien's hopped back into his seat with a glob of blue colored, butterscotch flavored glaze on his nose and his glowing smile still on his face. “How’s that?”

Nino shook his head and huffed out a laugh while he collected some of the icing and sucked it off his fingertip, his face lit up with a playful, loving smirk of his own as he found himself staring into Adrien’s shimmering, light green gaze.

“ _Perfect_.”


	5. Rewind (Adrino Week Day 3)

“Hey, man.” Adrien’s voice greeted Nino before he’d even stepped in through the door. “What’s up?”

“Nothing, on my end.” Nino slid his single strap backpack to the floor. “But you seemed really excited on the phone, so.”

“Oh, yeah, uh…” Adrien seemed to blush as he stood near the entrance to his bedroom. “That was, um...I guess it’s just...Been a few days since we, y’know...Hung out?”

Nino scoffed. “I was just here until midnight, dude.” He stepped up and tossed an arm around Adrien’s shoulders and brought him in for a hug.

“Yeah, and that was...A while ago.”

“A while ago? It’s barely nine in the morning.”

“Er, well...nine hours is...A pretty long time, no?”

Nino folded his arms and tapped his foot. “Did something happen?”

“No, no, nothing bad, anyway, I-” Adrien stammered. “Just, after last night, I...when I woke up…” Nothing seemed to be coming out right. “I was thinking about...Everything, and, just-”

“What’s going on, man?” Nino cut off his rambling

Adrien inhaled a shy breath and turned to face him with a reddened face and a nervous smile. “Well, I...I might have…”

“Spit it out already, Agreste.” Nino chuckled.

“I…”

There was a knot in Adrien’s stomach, but he fought through it anyway.

“I wrote a song for you.”

Nino’s playful demeanor dropped some. “Oh.” A streak of red shot across his upper lip. “Well, um...That’s nice.”

“It’s not, uh...Done or anything, but…” He started walking to the piano in his bedroom and slid down in the seat. “I was just kinda, y’know, messing around so it’s not really-”

Nino dipped his head forward with a warm smile curving his lips.

“Play it for me.”

“Oh, uh, it’s...really not that good.” Adrien nervously giggled, a hand on the back of his neck. “I haven’t like, worked out a melody, or anything, so it’s just...A mess.”

“Adrien, I know how good you’ve gotten on this thing.” Nino propped himself up on the piano. “You could just slam your hands at the keys and it’d sound amazing.”

“You...Really think…”

Nino slid up next to him on the chair.

“I know.”

Their foreheads pressed together softly, with Nino’s hat becoming slightly askewed on his head. “I wanna hear it, dude.” He continued, gently rubbing at Adrien’s back to calm his obvious nerves.

Adrien took in a deep breath and let it out as a sigh. “Alright, but...You gotta promise not to break up with me when it sounds bad.” He lowly snickered.

“I promise.” Nino shook his head and smirked, moved over on some to give Adrien room to work.

“Alright…” Adrien mumbled to himself, stretching his arms out and exercising his fingers for a moment, looking over at Nino’s encouraging expression before placing his hands down at the piano.

It started with soft, single keystrokes that echoed subtly in his bedroom, gradually building up to a point where multiple keys were being tapped at a time in an initially melancholic rhythm.

Adrien kept his head forward and his eyes shut, focusing on not just the music he was playing, but the image he had of Nino in his head, the melody slowly changing from a slightly sorrowful one to a more optimistic, comforting tune.

The beat only grew warmer when he brought his head up and shared a loving look with his blushing boyfriend, a subtle tear welling up in his eye while he played through the rest of the song.

What had started out as a cold, lonely sound had changed into a warmer, if somewhat wistful harmony that Nino felt in his chest, stirring the same sort of feelings and emotions that he would feel whenever he and Adrien spent an afternoon in the park, holding hands and admiring the sunset.

Gradually, the music trailed off and his movements slowed until Adrien pushed out a couple of final, joyful notes that ended the song perfectly and then leaned over the reverberating piano.

”Are...Are you okay?” Nino slid back over with a hand quickly going to his back.

Adrien sniffled and managed to pull his head up. “Yeah, I’m alright.” He wiped a tear from his face. “I just…”

Without another word, Nino pulled him in for a tight hug, squeezing on him as if he’d never let go while patting up near his shoulder. “It’s okay, Adrien.”

While he tried to stay composed, Adrien found he couldn’t help himself, and busted out crying not long after, openly sobbing into Nino’s neck while he held him just as tight.

“Thank you.” He huffed out. “Thank you for being in my life.”

“Adrien, it’s alright.” Nino felt a few tears of his own fall. “I love you.” His fingers started more directly massaging on Adrien’s back. “And I’ve got you.”

“I know.” Adrien whimpered. “I know, and I love you so, so much.”

Nino reached up to knock his hat off his heated up head. “Shh, it’s okay.” He kissed at his neck. “I’m here, I’m yours, it’s okay.”

“I’m so sorry.” Adrien sobbed, slowly coming back into control of himself. “I don’t know, ah, what came over me.”

“It’s okay.” Nino further comforted, petting up the back of his head while the crying gradually came to a stop. “Do you wanna...Talk about the song?”

“Right, uh-” Adrien wiped his face with his forearm. “I...Last night, when we were laying in bed, I was...Thinking.”

“Uh-huh?” Nino shifted his grasp to a shoulder rub.

“I thought about you, and...How much you’ve changed my life...I was so alone, Nino, but you...You were there, and…”

Nino sensed another waterfall coming, and braced Adrien against his chest.

“So, what you’re saying is...I’m the light of your life, huh?” He pecked at Adrien’s forehead with a warm chuckle on his lips, lightening the mood immensely just by cradling Adrien in his arms.

“Yeah...” Adrien blushed and wrapped his arms around Nino’s back again, snuggling up to his body while a few more, lighter tears fell and a smile formed on his face. “You are.”


	6. Changed (Adrino Week Day 6)

“Another dream about him…” Adrien groaned, his heart taking a moment to settle in his chest after a sudden awakening.

“That’s the fourth time this week, kid. And it ain’t even Wednesday.” Plagg quietly snickered.

Adrien sat up in bed and slipped his blanket off. “I know, I don’t...I don’t know what’s going on.”

The Kwami floated in front of him. “I think I do.” Plagg teasingly hummed.

“What? What do you mean?” Adrien looked puzzled. “And why are you even awake? It’s-” He took a moment to glance at his clock. “Not even past midnight.” His hands wrapped around his head in dismay.

“Oh, I got hungry.” Plagg let out a gently yawn. “Anyway, if you’re done deflecting.”

“I wasn’t-”

“My diagnosis is that somebody’s _in love_.”

Adrien felt a gradual warmth spreading across his face. “He’s...He’s my best friend, Plagg.” He cleared his throat. “Of course I love him.”

The Kwami gave him a slight glare.

“Alright, he’s one of my best friends.”

Plagg’s eyes rolled. “Not that kind of love, genius. The  _other_ kind.”

“The...Other kind?” Adrien was either that oblivious, or was simply trying to weasel his way out of this kind of conversation for the second night in a row.

“The…” Plagg searched for the right words, just in case it was the former. “The kind when your heart speeds up and your stomach feels empty." Was the best analogy he could come up with, but it got the point across.

“I, uh-” Adrien stammered. “I don’t, that’s...I’ve known him for so long, I wouldn’t...I’d know if I…”

Plagg stared at his reddened face in disbelief.

“What? I know that I don’t-”

“Kid” Plagg stopped his rambling, deciding he was far too hungry for this. “You’re crushing bad on him.”

“N-No, I’m…” Adrien dropped his eyes for a moment, his heart fluttering while he considered the possibility. “Alright, maybe...Maybe I am.” He resigned with a sight. “Why am I having dreams about him? And...What should I do?”

“I’m hardly an expert, but-” The Kwami floated up close, ensuring Adrien couldn’t brush him off so easily. “You should just tell him.”

“What? At...eleven forty-five at night?” Adrien nervously chuckled. “He’s probably asleep.”

“Leave him a message then.” Plagg’s tail flicked. “Take him somewhere nice tomorrow, and explain yourself.”

“That’s, Plagg, that’s way harder than...I can’t just-”

Plagg put his hands on either side of Adrien’s chin. “You _can_.”

Adrien’s eyes shut in consideration for a full minute, an inner war waging between whether he should give the idea a try, or simply go back to bed for another hour or two until the next dream happened.

“Okay.” He huffed, pulling his cell phone off the nightstand. “That was...A really nice pep-talk, Plagg.” Adrien brushed his thumb up against his Kwami. “I mean, you actually kinda tried this time.”

“I can be helpful when I wanna be.” Plagg chuckled.

Adrien merely scoffed and scrolled through his contacts. “Too bad that’s not often, huh.” He smiled as the phone began to rang, taking in a breath and nervously awaiting the beep after which he’d leave a rambling, mostly coherent message.

\----------------------------------

“This was nice, man.” Nino stretched out on the bench, admiring the mostly clear view of the orange sunset reflecting off the Seine river. “But I thought you had something you wanted to tell me?”

Adrien’s went wide as he loudly slurped his milkshake, like it were a distraction. “Oh, uh...Yeah…” His eyes ended up staring at the ground for a minute. “Er, wait, did I? I did call late, so I can’t really remember...”

“You did.” Nino fiddled with his straw. “And every time I’ve brought it up today, you’ve done...That.”

“Done what?”

“Rubbed your neck and looked away.”

“Oh, that’s…” Adrien couldn’t come up with a good lie fast enough. “I...Think I might have fleas?” Was the best he had, hearing a distinctly Plagg-voiced, muffled remark from his jacket pocket while he nervously smiled.

“Fleas, that only go after your neck?” Nino scoffed. “Pretty sure they don’t work that way, man.” He relaxed on their seat a little more. “Whatever it is, you can tell me.”

Feeling his Kwami nudge and press at his pocket, Adrien found himself in the moment of truth and dipped his head down to try and gather enough confidence to speak the thoughts in his mind.

“I...Look, have you ever...Dreamed about someone?” He felt butterflies in his stomach. What he wouldn’t have gave for an Akuma right about now.

Nino looked puzzled for a moment and took a sip from his straw. “I...Guess, sometimes, yeah. Never really thought about it, though.”

“Er, no, I mean like...really  _dreamed_  about them.” Adrien hopelessly tried to explain.  “And, uh, one person specifically.”

“What’s this really about, Adrien?” Nino easily saw through him and his mumbling.

“Oh, nothing, hah, I’ve just, um…” Adrien sucked on his straw to keep himself from backing down. “I just, er, I’ve been having this recurring dream, about…” His words tapered off.

“About?” Nino wasn’t sure if he’d mumbled a name or not.

“Well, he’s, er-they’re…” He huffed out a heated breath. “They’re really nice, and... _Ridiculously_  hot.” Adrien internally cursed his slip of the tongue.

“Wait, are you trying to tell me that you…” Nino leaned over. “Have a crush on... _Chat Noir?_ ” His tone went soft, as if the hero in question would hear him otherwise.

Adrien spat up some of his milkshake and might have even felt some of it in his nose. “ ** _What?!_** ” He stammered and red coated his face. “No, no, no! I don’t have a crush on-”

Nino looked almost smug. “Hey, man, you know I don’t judge. Whatever floats your boat and all that.”

“I’m, I do  _not_ -”

“That leather suit is pretty nice.”

“ ** _Nino!_** ”

Nino dropped forward and simply laughed for a moment. “I’m just messing with you, dude.” He put a hand on Adrien’s shoulder to try and keep him from fainting. “I know who you have a crush on.”

“Oh, thank-er, wait, you-” It took Adrien to process anything he’d said. “You...do?”

“You aren’t exactly subtle, Agreste.” Nino’s eyes playfully rolled.

“But, how could you know that I have a thing for you before I-” He dropped his mostly empty cup and covered his mouth with both hands out instinct.

“There it is.”

“I…” Adrien felt his face heat up. “I, um...That’s, er, what this was...all about.” He resigned to his fate with a flustered smile. “I kinda figured out that I...Think I have a crush on you, last night.”

Nino rolled his palm on Adrien’s shoulder to keep him calm. “Took you long enough.” He couldn’t help but softly giggle. “It’s like you were the last to know you had a crush.”

“But, really...How did you know before me?” Adrien still wasn’t sure what apparently gave it away.

“Dude, I’ve known.” Nino took a sip. “That thing you do when you rub your neck and look at me like I can’t see you? That heart next to my name in your phone?”

“But-” Adrien’s body relaxed forward some. “I...had this big speech planned out, and...I ordered roses, and...”

Nino gave his back a gentle tap. “And you were gonna drop to one knee?”

Adrien blushed a bright red. “Ye-er, no, not yet, wait, I mean-” He took a breath to settle his thoughts and get off that train before it haunted him for the rest of his life.

“I...I feel like you should be freaking out more.” Adrien was able to look into Nino’s hazel eyes again, a subtle smirk curving in the corner of his lips and a little color returning as he settled down. “I mean, your best friend has a crush on you, after all.”

“Eh, I probably would, but, y'know-” Nino polished off his milkshake and nudged over on the seat, leaning over to plant a warm, soft kiss on Adrien’s rosy red cheek. “I have one on him, too.”


	7. So Far Out (Marichat)

“Chat?” Marinette whispered at the blob of black leather and mussy blonde hair currently balled up in her deck chair.

She’d heard some pattering on her balcony earlier in the night and simply assumed it was a light rain that had eventually faded off. It wasn’t until she’d all but snuggled up in her bed that it was replaced with something that almost sounded like a car gently revving.

From there, her attempts at ignoring her own curiosity had largely failed, no matter how much she tossed and turned or plugged her ears. It wasn’t keeping her awake due to how loud it was, though, as she actually found it somewhat soothing, but instead because she simply couldn’t figure out what it was.

Her mind had ran through as many different possibilities as she could think of at a quarter past midnight, but it being Chat Noir purring and snoring at the same time wasn’t something she’d expected.

“Chat Noir?” Marinette climbed through the hatch, watching him stir slightly only to further cozy up in the chair. “Hey, Chat?”

There was a brief moment of consideration that came when she approached him. Should she disturb him? He looked comfortable, and maybe he had a good reason to be curled up like he was.

After all, she’d never truly thought too much about what Chat’s home life was like. Perhaps something had happened there that led him to here, or even to her. 

But for however peaceful he looked or whatever his reasons, she ultimately knew that she couldn’t leave him on the balcony in the cold, starless night. 

Sure, his suit likely granted the same, slight level of protection against the elements as hers, but she’d rather not chance him freezing to death if she could help it.

“Chat.” Marinette steadied her voice and shook him gently. “Chat, you have to wake up.”

A slightly high pitched, inquisitive “ _Mmrrp?_ ” came from Chat’s throat, a sound that gave a lot of credence to the theory that he was, in fact, an actual cat.

“Oh my gosh.” Marinette quietly remarked at the most precious sound she’d ever heard while he slowly blinked his way into consciousness. “Ahem, I mean, hey, Chat.”

“Oh, hey, Princess.” Chat yawned and sat up. “What’s...what’s going on?”

“Er, well, you’re on my balcony.” Marinette explained, in case he didn’t know where he was. “So I was hoping you could tell me.”

“Oh, I’m…” Chat got his bearings for a moment, confirming that he was, indeed, on her balcony.

“Is...everything okay?” Marinette leaned down.

“Yeah, yeah, no, I, uh, I guess I was...on patrol and…” Chat’s sentence trailed off and a brief, troubling look of melancholy appeared on his face.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to.” Marinette put a hand on his shoulder. “I just...wanna make sure you’re alright.”

“No, I’m fine, really, I just…” Chat struggled to look her in the eye for a moment. “I needed to, um...get out for a bit, y’know? And I guess I accidentally passed out.”

“It is a pretty comfy chair.” Marinette got a chuckle out of him.

“That’s why I came, actually. You’ve got the best chair in Paris.” Chat’s tired smirk slowly dropped. “That, and I just felt...safe, here.”

“You  _are_  safe here, Chat.” Marinette cupped the side of his face. “Whenever you need it, you’re safe with me. Er, I mean, here, you’re safe here.”

“I...Thanks, Marinette.” Chat rubbed up the back of his neck, a slight blush spreading on his face. “That...means a lot to me.”

“Of course.” Marinette brushed her hand back through his hair. “But, um, do you really wanna sleep outside? It’s kinda cold up here.”

“Honestly?” Chat gave a quiet laugh. “No, it’s freezing, but it was so late, I didn’t wanna...knock, or anything like that, I figured you were asleep.”

“I understand.” Marinette stood upright and offered him a hand. “But, from now on, you can knock whenever you’d like, yeah? I promise I’ll be awake.”

“Okay.’ Chat gave her a nod and took her hand in his with a playful snicker. “I’ll just try not to use that too much.”

“You can use it whenever you need to, Chat.” Marinette helped him to his feet with a warm smile. “I care about you, and...if I can help you, I want to.”

“Yeah, I, um…” Chat seemed to wipe a wet streak that had just ran down his mask. “Thank you, Marinette.”

Marinette wrapped her arms around him and lightly squeezed, hugging him close until he did the same. Chat stood still for a moment, an affectionate purr humming in his chest amidst a few sniffles.

“Now.” Marinette slipped her hands into his. “Let’s get you inside and under a blanket.”

“Uh, actually-” Chat muttered while they walked towards the hatch. “Do you...have any hot chocolate?”

“I live on top of a bakery.” Marinette giggled some. “Of course I do.”

“Do you think we can…” Chat dipped his head down with soft, glowing eyes. “Maybe make some?”

“Yeah. I kinda want some now that you mention it.” Marinette rubbed on his back. “With extra marshmallows.”

“You've read my mind, Princess.” Chat happily smiled, nuzzling up to her side and holding her tightly.


	8. Downpour (Ladrien)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'mma be real here, I have no idea what this is. I was writing something else, but this is what came out and it's mostly fluffly maybe a tiny lil bit angsty and apparently good enough to be posted I guess so uh yeah. It's also a one-shot rn, but I can sorta see myself coming back to this story and continuing this somehow into a proper, standalone thing if people want or somethin'
> 
> Also there's some underwear mentioned/seen in this (but nothing's really explicit), just a heads up!

“I knew it was supposed to rain-” Adrien quickly popped open his umbrella and hung it over Ladybug’s head. “But I didn’t think it was gonna get this bad. Sorry about that.”

“It’s okay, you don’t control the weather. As far as I know, anyway.” Ladybug chuckled, admiring the way rain dripped against her hand. “Besides, I...kinda like it.”

“It is pretty nice.” Adrien wrapped an arm around her waist. “I’ve always liked the way the river looks when it rains. It’s really...comforting.”

“Yeah.” Ladybug warmly smiled, glancing briefly out at the Seine and then up at him.

Her arm hooked around his and held him tight, more enamored by the way his face seemed to glow despite the dark, night sky and the darker storm clouds hanging above them.

Adrien kept his eyes on her, too, his heart started to feel lighter in his chest the longer he matched her loving gaze.

“I’m still glad we came out tonight. Even with the rain.”

“Me too.”

For a silent moment, the two considered staying where they were for the rest of the night. Warmly sharing each other’s company, and body heat, while cold rain dripped and splashed around them.

Such affectionate thoughts, however, were brought to an end with a loud crack of thunder.

“Er.” Adrien shook his head some. “We should...probably start heading back, soon. I don’t think either of us can really afford to catch a cold.”

“I don’t know.” A dim reflection of a lightning strike shined in Ladybug’s eyes. “It’d be fun, just taking care of each other for a few days.”

“You don’t have to get sick for me to do that.” Adrien warmly snickered. “Just gotta ask.”

“Okay.” Ladybug cuddled up to his side. “How about we make some chicken noodle soup when we get back, then? Y’know, just in case we do get sick.”

“Sounds good to me.” Adrien slipped his arm from her body and took her hand in his. “So long as you’re ready for the best chicken noodle soup you’ll ever have.”

“We'll see about that.” Ladybug tightly held on to him while they started their walk back to his house

\-------------------------------------------------

“Jeez.” Adrien quickly shut the door behind him. “I didn’t think it’d get worse.”

“Guess I’m spending the night, huh?” Ladybug gave a wide smile.

“Guess you are.” Adrien happily agreed with a hug and tried to lay on the charm. “It’s always an honor to have you in my bed.”

“Phrasing, Agreste.” Ladybug snickered. “Unless we’re saving that soup for later.”

“Yeah, no, we, um, we’re still...” Adrien resigned to the crimson red on his face. “We’ll get that going once we get warm.”

“There you go.” Ladybug snuggled up close.

They stood at the entryway for a few minutes, simply holding one another and smiling through their embrace, gradually rubbing and squeezing on each other as a means to try and raise the temperature. Try as they might, however, the rainwater didn’t seem like it wanted to dry off.

“Um, actually,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck, knowing in advance just how bad what he was going to say was going to sound. “You should...probably get out of that suit.”

“My, Adrien, how bold of you.” Ladybug teased. “Was this your plan all along?”

“No, I didn’t mean it like,” Adrien stammered. “You’re just...wet. Not in that way, I don’t think, I mean, I’m wet, too, but-”

“I know what you meant.” Ladybug shushed his flustered nerves with a light giggle. “I just wanted to see you blush a little more.”

“Of course you did.” Adrien took a soft, relieved breath. “So, um, do you want any clothes to change into?”

“It’s probably better than walking around in wet underwear. From the rain, they’d be wet from the rain, since my suit got soaked and they might be wet, but...” Ladybug intentionally trailed her thought off.

“Phrasing,” Adrien couldn’t help but smirk. “Bugaboo.”

“Let’s just...get to your room before it gets any worse, yeah?”

“Yeah.” He nodded.

\---------------------------------------

“So,” Adrien rummaged through his closet. “Anything in particular you wanna wear? I’ve got all sorts of stuff in here. Haven’t cleaned it out in ages.”

“Got any really big shirts?” Ladybug leaned around him to better look at her options. “Like, an extra extra large t-shirt or something.”

“Hm…” Adrien tossed a few garments out until he seemed to stumble across something that fit her description. “How about this?”

He swiftly pulled a pink tinted shirt off the rack and held it up for her to see, though his eyes went a bit wide once he realized what was printed on the front of the shirt.

“I heart LB.” Ladybug read it aloud with a grin, snickering at the way the heart was colored red with black polka dots. “Isn’t that a tourist shirt?”

“Yeah, I, um…I just really liked the design.” He blushed. “And this was the last one they had in stock, so.”

“I bet it looks cute on you.” She cupped the side of his face and took the hanger from him.

“Not as cute as it’ll look on you.” Adrien smiled. “Er, um, right, pants. You’ll need pants.”

“Any sweatpants in there?” Ladybug asked after he ducked back into the closet.

“Uh…” Adrien thumbed through a few different racks. “I think they might be in the wash.”

“A closet that big,” Ladybug scoffed. “And you don’t have any sweatpants?”

“Hey, it’s been really hot out.” Adrien double checked a few hangers. “They probably got put somewhere else. Or in storage.”

“Alright, well” Ladybug held her chin. “What else do you got?”

“Hm, a bunch of the same pair of jeans, some really beat up basketball shorts-”

“Why  _do_  you have so many of the same jeans, anyway?”

“They’re part of an outfit.  _The_ outfit. Speaking of, you should see how many of the same shirt I have in here.”

“I can only imagine.”

“Anyway, uh, looks like the only other things are-” He stuck his head out with a notable tinge of red on his cheeks. “Some...boxers.”

“Oh.”

“Freshly washed,” Adrien held up two pairs with a nervous smile, one black with a dark green trim and the other white with a brighter green trim. “If that helps.”

“Uh.” Ladybug had a slight blush of her own at the mere sight of his underwear. “The, um, the black pair seems a little more poofy, so I’ll take those.”

“Alright.” Adrien handed them over and shut the closet door. “You should be all set.”

“Wait.” Ladybug somewhat anxiously bit at the corner of her lower lip. “I know this is gonna sound silly, but...do you have any masks?”

“Actually,” Adrien rubbed the back of his neck and scrunched his face some. “There’s this costume party thing coming up, and...”

“And?”

“And... _maybe_  I’m going in a Ladybug costume.”

“ _Again?_ ” Ladybug giggled. “Haven’t you gone as me for most of these types of parties now? I know you’ve been doing it for the last like, five years, at least.”

“It’s a good look.” Adrien smirked.

“That’s fair.” Ladybug agreed. “You do look really good in red.”

“Exactly.” Adrien stepped towards the bathroom door with some replacement clothes of his own. “Just, gimme a sec to go grab the mask and change, I’ll be right back with the mask.”

“Take your time.” Ladybug smiled, snickering at him waving before he disappeared into his bedroom.

With a soft, loving sigh, she turned around and laid out the clothing they’d picked out on the counter. It wasn’t quite an outfit, or at least, not a very good one, but it was so very Adrien that she wouldn’t have been surprised if he’d worn such a combination in his spare time. The slightly worn nature of the shirt told her that much.

“Alright. Tikki,” She exhaled. “Spots off.”

A warm, pink glow illuminated the room for just an instant.

“Aw, don’t give me that look.” Marinette plead innocence to her Kwami. “It was...storming, like, really badly.”

“I understand,” Tikki gave her a caring, yet mildly concerned look. “But you’re making a habit out of this, Marinette.”

“I know.” Marinette’s head dipped down. “I just…”

Her sentence wasn’t allowed time to finish, as the sounds of footsteps rapidly approaching interrupted her thought.

“Hide!” She whispered and watched the Kwami zip around the shower wall in the nick of time.

There was a moment before he came back that she thought about greeting him like this, with no suit, mask, or any clothes at all, really. Sure, revealing herself to him in her underwear probably wasn’t the best way it could go, but the temptation was there. What better way to reveal your secret identity, right?

Whatever deliberations she had, though, faded away with the sound of the door creaking a little further open.

“I think you’re really gonna like this mask, it’s...” Adrien fell silent after taking little more than a step back into the room, awestruck at the sight of her back.

“Oh, er-” He realized he was staring by the time his eyes reached the straps around her shoulders and quickly covered his eyes. “Sorry, I’m sorry! I didn’t see anything! I should have knocked!”

“It,” Ladybug let out a contemplative breath and dipped her head forward, throwing away the brief thought of letting him see her as she was. “It’s okay, just...give me a minute.”

“Yeah, yeah, um,” Adrien blindly tried to hand her the mask. “Here. It should, uh, fit you pretty well. One size fits all and all that.”

“Thank you.” Ladybug cooed, wrapping the string around her head and adjusting the mask. “You can open your eyes, by the way.”

“Are you sure, you’re down to your underwear. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before, but,” Adrien took a breath to keep whatever composure he still had. “Just. Okay.”

Slowly, he pried his fingers away from his face and was greeted by the exact sight he’d expected. Knowing what was coming, what was standing in front of him, however, didn’t stop him from blushing wildly.

“Wow.” Adrien picked his jaw up off the floor and shook his head, tying his best not to stare at her undergarments. 

“Back at you.” Ladybug smirked, seeing that he was wearing little more than a fluffy white bathrobe. “I always did love that thing.”

“Yeah,” Adrien smiled back. “That  _might_ be why I grabbed it.”

“Anyway, I, uh,” He inched forward and dipped his head to hers. “I guess I should give you the room and go get that soup started, huh?”

“Yeah,” Ladybug gently grabbed at his robe and briefly slipped into a kiss, the scent and taste of rain strong on her lips. “I guess you should.”

“Don’t take too long.” Adrien teased.

“Mhm.” Ladybug warmly sighed through her nose. “I’ll be right out.”


	9. Catalyst (DJWifi) [SPOILERS]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi so I'm running on like no hours of sleep and just watched part one of the season 2 finale and loved it!!! And felt really inspired!!! So here's this trash!!!!!!
> 
> Also I might have hastily written this drabbly garbage as a sort of extra scene for the episode, meaning that if you haven't watched it yet, I'd suggest not reading this yet! It doesn't spoil too much that wasn't already known (or obvious), but if you're worried about getting spoiled, just play it safe and come back later! 
> 
> Last warning!!

“You okay?” Nino huffed, needing a second to catch his breath.

“I’m good.” Alya propped against the locker room doors. “You?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Nino replied, peeking out into the rest of the school. “They didn’t seem all that interested in us.”

“I wonder where they went off to.” Alya leaned over to see what she could make out.

Most of the Akumas had left a short while ago, though a few butterflies still remained fluttering aimlessly. Anyone else still yet to be Akumatized had taken better cover in everything from classrooms to storage rooms, much like the two of them had.

“Any sign of Marinette or Adrien?” She glanced around the mostly empty school. 

“I don’t see them.” Nino looked harder, trying his best to prove himself wrong. “You don’t think they...Y’know?”

“No.” Alya didn’t even need to think about it. “I saw them take off, but I don’t know where they went.”

“Have you tried calling either of them?”

“Not yet.” Alya stepped away from the door and pulled out her phone. “Good idea.”

“So, half of the school just got turned into monsters. Again.” Nino stayed close to her while he mumbled to himself. “But we’re still normal.”

“She’s not answering.” Alya interrupted, finding herself increasingly worried the longer she waited on hold. “I’m gonna try Adrien.”

“Er, you probably shouldn’t bother.” Nino squinted at something on the ground. “Because I...think I see his phone.”

“You don’t think they got grabbed, do you?” Alya put her phone away after a few, unanswered rings and faced him. “That’s happened to Adrien a few times, maybe-”

“Don’t think like that, Al.” Nino put a hand on her back in an effort to reassure her. “I’m sure they’re okay.”

“I’m sure, too, it’s just that I feel kinda...” Alya shook her head to rid herself of the feeling, dragging a few fingers along her neck. “Powerless, right now.”

“Me too.” Nino reluctantly sighed and tried to hide his feelings with a subtle grin.

He wouldn’t admit to it, but he was tense. The footage of Ladybug and Chat Noir, regardless of it being real or not, was enough to shake him a little. Hundreds of Akumas descending upon the city and transforming people into an army of villains not long after didn’t help, either.

“You don’t have to put on that brave face for me, Nino.” Alya had seen through his act before they even reached the locker room. “It’s okay to be worried. I am.”

“You, uh,” Nino anxiously chuckled. “You don’t look _nearly_ as bad as I do right now.”

“First off, you look fine. A bit sweaty, but fine.” Alya halfheartedly smirked and fixed his hat. “And I...I just know we can’t let it get to us."

Her eyes drifted towards the window to the city. Mostly still intact, but noticeably empty from what little she could see. A part of her thought she could see a figure swinging along the buildings and rapidly approaching the school, but she decided it best to keep her hopes a little low, just to be safe.

"We have to hang in there.” She eventually added.

“Easier said than done, dude.” Nino seemed to pout. “I don’t think it’s gotten this bad before.”

“I don’t know, there was the first time Ladybug and Chat Noir appeared.” Alya recounted. “That was pretty scary, too.”

“That’s...Probably not helping.” Nino warmly scoffed.

“I know, but, look-” Alya gently took him by the shoulders. “You’re worried about our friends. That’s okay, that's...good, but we have to be brave for them, too.”

“Right.” Nino nodded and then, after a second of thought, baring his teeth and flexing an arm. “Think this looks brave enough?”

“That’ll, yeah-” Alya couldn’t help but giggle. “That’ll help, I’m sure.”

“I just,” Nino dropped the act, but seemed to relax some. “I wish we could do something now instead of just...hiding.”

“I know, I do too.” Alya brushed a hand on his face. “But it’s better that we stay out of the way until we can figure something out. We just need to give it some time.”

“Man, I wish I could sound like that.” Nino dipped his head to hers. “Honestly, I’m kinda freaking out. On the inside, at least.”

“But you're staying composed, aren't you?”

"Yeah, I guess I am." Nino draped an arm over her shoulder while he looked deeply into her soft, hazel eyes with a warm smirk curling on his face. "Probably because I have something to be positive about."

"Well, um," Alya shrugged, trying to ignore her blush. "I figured it was because of the flexing.”

“That's it. My big arms made me feel better” Nino snickered, feeling at ease with her arms gently wrapped around his neck. “And they're gonna protect you no matter what happens, Al.”

“You're...such a dork.” Alya smiled the most genuine smile she could, staring lovingly at him for a moment before placing a peck on his nose.

“Yeah, but-” Nino returned the kiss, but placed his gently on her lips. “I’m  _your_  dork.”


	10. Star Overhead (DJWifi)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this marriage proposal idea based off a DJWifi exchanged in the newest episode and just.  
> Catalyst made me so WEAK okay

“I had a really nice time tonight,” Alya glanced happily at the cloudless, starlit sky above while they walked along the riverside. “But you shouldn’t have spent so much tonight.”

“It was your favorite place.” Nino playfully scoffed. “And our sixth anniversary is tomorrow. How could I _not_?”

“Alright, wait,” Alya stopped. “You’ve been acting all excited since you got off work. What’s going on?”

“Is there something going on?” Nino stepped in front of her. “Hadn’t noticed.”

“Nino.” Alya crossed her arms with a low chuckle. “You don’t just randomly take someone out to their favorite restaurant and then mention that your anniversary is coming up without a reason. Especially not on a night as beautiful as this”

“It's beautiful tonight? I haven't been able to take my eyes off you, so I wouldn't know.” Nino swung himself in front of her. “But I'm curious, what do you think is happening?”

“Judging by that look on your face and the fact that you're just  _dripping_ with cheese?” Alya softly shook her head. “Something more expensive than those steaks.”

“Okay, you got me." Nino warmly resigned. "Can't get anything by you, huh?"

“If it makes you feel any better,” Alya rubbed on her forehead. “I don’t think you’re the only one who came out tonight with an...ulterior motive.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Nino looked a bit puzzled.

“That we’re probably gonna be late on rent this month.” Alya smiled and started sinking down to one knee.

“Oh  _no_.” Nino covered his mouth. “You didn’t.”

“Yeah.” Alya rummaged in her back pocket. “I kinda did.”

“Alya…” He muttered out of slight disbelief when she pulled out a small, green box.

“Nino Lahiffe,” Alya flicked it open, revealing a ring with a shimmering jade gem in the middle of it inside. “Will you marry me?”

Nino was awestruck for a moment, glancing back and forth between the wedding band and the warm, loving look on her face. If he narrowed his eyes, he could see the stars.

“No.” Nino replied, subtly laughing under his breath as he dropped down to a knee of his own.

“And why’s that?” Alya chuckled back, a slight tear welling in her eye. 

She had a feeling she knew what he was doing, but figured it fair to let him have his moment. This night was his idea, after all, she’d planned on waiting until their anniversary properly began.

“Because I’ve been thinking about this for a long time.” Nino pulled a dark orange box out of his jacket pocket and quickly opened it. “And I want you to marry  _me_ , Alya Césaire .”

“Okay,” Alya grinned, admiring the way the diamond shined an orange glow. “I’ll marry you.”

“Wait, no, hold on-” Nino blushed. “I’ll marry _you_.”

“This again, huh?” She snickered. “Too bad, Lahiffe. I’m gonna marry _you_.”

“Not if I marry you first.” He pulled the ring out and then held her wrist, carefully sliding his ring along her pinkie in his haste.

“Wrong finger, dude, but since it’s late and we both work tomorrow-” Alya leaned over and kissed his cheek. “I do.”

“Good point.” Nino nuzzled his forehead to hers and held his ring finger out for her. “I do, too.”

Alya sniffled some as she slid her ring on him, beaming a bright, wide grin that was only matched by the smirk he proudly wore. She’d known this was coming since before he’d even coaxed her into going out, but that didn’t matter. This moment was worth it.

“So, um,” Nino cleared his throat. “We’re totally gonna need to find a smaller place now, huh?”

“Eh, I don’t know about that.” Alya rubbed under the brim of her glasses and stood the both of them up. “But Adrien and Marinette said they’d help if we need it. Granted, I don’t think they knew we were both buying rings.”

“Did you ask?”

“Yes. Well, only Marinette, and I can tell when she’s lying.”

“Was she?”

“Not unless she’s been practicing. Did Adrien know about yours?”

“Maybe a little.” Nino shrugged. “But I was vague about it, and I didn’t think to ask if you were, y’know...”

“Still,” Alya lightly shook her head. “If we need a place to stay for a few months, they said they’ll always have a spare room.”

He thought about it for a moment, about his job, about his life. It all came back to her. It always came back to her. Suddenly, he couldn’t stop thinking about how sweet she looked in the reflection of the moonlight against the river, with the stars practically painting her face in a warm, twinkling light. 

It took him a second to realize he’d been staring at her with a look of pure bliss, and then another second to shake his head and snap out of it.

“I think...” Nino smiled, wrapping arm around her waist to dip her backwards some. “I think we’re gonna be fine.”

“Yeah,” Alya pulled his head forward and kissed him deeply, her fingers brushing along the back of his neck while she held him close. “I think so, too.”


End file.
